Dream Walking
by Donna8
Summary: DG's sick and has a strange dream she thinks....I don't think it is really a "M" piece, but better safe than sorry.


**Dream Walking**

Disclaimer: I don't own TinMan or anything associated with it. Hope you like this short fic.

DG blearily walked through the halls of the castle. Between her need for sleep and the OZ equivalent of Nyquil, she was pretty much out of it. After getting caught in a rain storm, she had developed the OZ's version of a cold. The healers were not able to heal viruses, so she was left to battle the old fashioned way – terrible tasting cold medicine.

She had slipped away from her guards earlier, so luckily no one could see her stumble like a drunk down the corridor to her room. It would not do for a princess of the realm to be seen weaving around like a sailor on a three day shore leave. At last, she came to her door.

She didn't bother to turn on the lights. DG quickly slipped off her dress and found a sleep shirt on a chair in the darkened room. She pretty much knew her way around the room, so getting dressed and into bed in the dark was not a problem. The room kept spinning around her as she gingerly made her way to the bed.

The sheets were cool against her body. DG lay on her side and snuggled into her pillow. The feeling from the cold medicine and lack of sleep made everything whisper by as if in a dream. Quickly, the young princess fell into a doze.

The coolness of the room forced the princess to dig deeper into the warmth of her bed. Her fingers touched the warmth next to her. Her mind, caught between sleep and fogged by the medicine, deduced that the bare skin of the person next to her existed in a dream. DG traced the hardness of a hip bone, then glided down one muscular and hairy thigh.

She murmured her approval, her hands working back up to that enticingly bare hip bone. A masculine sigh filled her ears. She proceeded to move closer to that wonderful source of heat. Her hands then traveled across that jutting hip bone. A harsh groan filled her dreams as a wandering hand encountered hot molten steel. Instinctively, her hand closed around the appendage. The body next to hers moved restlessly as she mindlessly stroked her hands up and down. Heavy breathing and tortured moans poured forth with each drag of her hand.

This was by far the hottest dream she had ever had. The movement of the body beneath her hand quickened her pace until the man shuddered violently as he spent himself. The muzzy feeling became more pronounced and DG succumbed to its call, but did not relinquish the hold she had on her dream lover.

Cain felt the sun peek through the window to shine on his face. He stretched his body, startled to find that sometime during the night he had shucked off his night clothes. While not a prude, he normally didn't sleep naked. Then he remembered the hot dream he had. He didn't remember much except that a small woman had crept into his bed. She had ghosted her hands over his starved flesh. Then she had intimately caressed him until years of pent up passion had spilled over. He was a little embarrassed to find remnants of last nights dream. This had not happened since he was a teenager. Still, it was nice to know that he wasn't dead from the neck down. However, it was time to get up and start a new day.

Cain pulled himself out of bed and immediately tripped. He caught himself on the edge of his bed. Underneath one foot was a tiny blue shoe. It was a woman's shoe, to be precise. He looked up, startled. How in the world had a woman's shoe ended up in his room, and who's shoe was it?

Cain quickly showered and dressed. He was slightly desperate to figure out if last night had been a dream or not. Pocketing the shoe, Cain first made his way to check on his charge, Princess DG. He was aware that she had not been feeling well, and wanted to make sure that she had gotten some sleep last night.

He knocked quietly on her door, just in case she was still sleeping. A quiet voice called for him to enter.

"Princess, are you doing any better?" Cain asked, his eyes sweeping over her form as she sat upon her couch. She was sitting there dressed in a sky blue day dress with her legs tucked underneath.

"I think so, but something happened last night," DG shared, but refused to look him in the eye.

Cain immediately went on guard. He sat down beside her on the couch and placed one hand upon her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he quietly asked.

"Raw found me this morning in the hallway. I had my dress on backwards and I was missing my shoe. I asked him to see if I had done something stupid, but all he did was smile and say I had done nothing wrong." DG finished her statement and looked at Cain.

"What do you remember from last night, kid?" Cain questioned.

"Well, I remember going up to my room, and getting dressed for bed. I was pretty out of it because of the cold medicine Glitch had given me. I kinda remember dreaming some things," at this statement, DG blushed slightly. "Then I dreamed I was running down the halls with the witch chasing me. I tripped and just as she was going to kill me, you came and shot her. After that, I don't remember anything else until Raw woke me up."

"Well, it sounds like you were walking in your sleep. That would account for you having your clothes on backwards, and being found asleep in the hall. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Cain smiled and gently touched her cheek.

"Now, are you ready to begin our day?" he asked with a smile.

"Definitely. The first thing we have to do is find my other shoe." DG then pulled her feet out from beneath her to show Cain one bare foot.

Cain's throat dried up immediately at the sight. For on her other foot was a tiny blue shoe identical to the one he had found in his room this morning. He froze at the thoughts that flew through his mind. He shook his head to drive the thoughts back and pulled the wayward shoe from his pocket.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Cain inquired.

"Where in the world did you find it?" DG asked placing the shoe on her foot before standing in front of Cain.

Cain looked down at her and smirked. It may have been real or a dream, but whatever it was, he would keep to himself. "Princess, let's just say I saw it in a dream."

The End


End file.
